unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
APC
The APC is an extremely rare vehicle. It typically spawns with forest camo, but also rarely spawns with desert camo. Unique qualities of the APC are its ability to contain and protect 5 players, and it's very high health. How to obtain The APC is found in 4 military locations. It can be found next to the tents of the Confederation Bridge, in the hangar of O'Leary Military Base, near the military tent in Montague and at the entrance of Burywood. It is common for an APC to simply not spawn on a map during world generation due to its rarity, resulting in most players never being able to acquire one. Vehicle Conditions Advantages *The APC has the highest health out of all vehicles, meaning that it can take a lot of damage. *Due to its large fuel capacity, the APC can be used to travel long distances without having to refuel it too often. *Backseat passengers are safe from gun fire. Only the driver and the front seat passenger are vulnerable. *It can carry up to 5 players (1 driver + 4 passengers). *Its size and strength makes ramming other vehicles easier. Disadvantages *The APC is slower than a car, with a maximum speed of 46 km/h or 26 mph. *The APC is extremely rare, only having a 2% chance of spawning. *Backseat passengers cannot use weapons. However, the front seat passenger (who isn't driving the vehicle) can shoot from the front window. *Its size and small field of view when driving makes it hard to avoid obstacles while driving. *It is easy to get it stuck/flipped when driving on hilly terrains & ramming cars. *Unlike military items, it is only found in 4 locations. *Due to its size, it can easily fall off a foundation bridge of only one row. * In 3.0 it has as much armor as a normal car. Trivia *The APC appears to be a combination of the body from the M1117 ASV and the wheel system from the mid to later BTR series. *APC stands for Armored Personnel Carrier. *There are two hatches on top of the APC which cannot be opened. *An overturned APC can be found at the entrance of Belfast Airport, though it can not be driven by the player. *There is a 2% chance of the APC spawning after you destroy a vehicle and reconnect, making it the rarest vehicle in Unturned. *The APC, despite its size and width, can fit in a player-made garage. Gallery APC Day FrontLeft.jpg|APC from the front APC Day RearRight.jpg|APC from the back APC Night FrontLeft.jpg|APC at night APC.jpg|APC at daytime APC Night.jpg|APC at nighttime APC Inside.jpg|Inside the driver's seat of the APC Desert Camo APC.png|Rare Desert Camo variant of the APC. Apc OVERTURNED.png|An overturned prop APC at Belfast Airport. 2014-08-04_00001.jpg|A rare desert APC in the military base. apc.png|Desert and Forest Variation APC|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZvePNQyDTI&list=UUvJ2qBSvgGyN_0KjRX3yOdg 2014-08-2_00006.jpg|Front-view of the desert-camo APC in front of Burywood. 2014-09-10_00006.jpg|A desert APC parked on a foundation 2014-09-10_00007.jpg|The two hatches on top of the APC that can't be opened 2014-11-23_00003.jpg|APC Inside Garage (Outside) 2014-11-23_00004.jpg|APC Inside Garage (Inside) 2015-01-31_00003.jpg|Forest camo APC at night in Alberton 2015-02-22_00012.jpg|New 3.0 Apc. 2015-02-22_00013.jpg|The two hatches on top of an apc that can not be opened. 2015-02-24_00001.jpg|Desert APC on 3.0 2015-02-24_00002.jpg|Inside a desert APC from 3.0 See also *Humvee *Military Locations Category:Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Needs Updating